Brothers of Annoyance
by Loner72
Summary: Having the GoM as brothers is not that easy for small little Kuroko, that is why he has his parents transfer him out of Too and into Seiren pre-school, but no matter where he goes they go as well. BrothersGoM X Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Having the GoM as brothers is not that easy for small little Kuroko, that is why he has his parents transfer him out of Too and into Seiren pre-school, but no matter where he goes they go as well.

Kuroko Tetsuya is just a kid who just likes to have peace to himself, yet his family would never let him rest since they love to be around him. The worst part is that every time they are around him, the only thing they do is fight. Kuroko is constantly the certain of attention with his brothers, and its pretty annoying to him and with having to go to the same school with them is similar to hell.

His brothers, which he calls them, The Generation of Miracles, never allowed him to have any friends nor did they allow him to talk to anyone. It was to a point where they would not even allow Kuroko to use the same bathroom as someone else. The overprotectiveness was getting annoying, and Kuroko could not handle it anymore.

At first it wasn't that annoying since they did protect Kuroko in school, but then after awhile of being 'protected,' kids would stop messing with Kuroko and tried to become his companion, but once more, his brothers jumped in and then scared them away with their threats and Kuroko would see them do it every time.

For instance, "Who told you to touch Tetsu-chin? If you get any closer to what's mine then I'll crush you," the boy whimpered in fear and made a 'mistake,' in his pants, "now, leave right now!" The boy ran for dear life.

Another example, "Explain to tell me why are you trying to eat lunch with my brother?" The girl started to shake a little as the boy got closer to her, "if I ever and I mean ever see you talking to Kuroko I'll make you pay," the girl shook her head and left praying that she'll never see the red-haired boy ever again,

And another example, "Dare diary, I fell in love today with a cute boy named Kuroko and I think he is the best! And one day I hope he'll ask me to marry him, yours truly (some girl name)," The class went silent and Aomine stood proudly in front of the class after he read (some girl name) diary, "And allow this to be a warning to all of you, talk, touch, look and even smell Kuroko and I'll read your deepest darkest secrets aloud in the classroom,"

Yes, very much indeed Kuroko honestly had a messed up life, but now that's all going to change very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Having the GoM as brothers is not that easy for small little Kuroko, that is why he has his parents transfer him out of Too and into Seiren pre-school, but no matter where he goes they go as well.

Kuroko stares at his mother and his father with the same stoic face, but with pleading eyes. Kuroko opens his mouth and begins to speak, "Dare Mother and Father, I can give you several reasons why I should transfer out of Tōō pre-school to Seiren pre-school. For one; I can make new friends and at least talk more to people instead of my brothers. Two; I can branch away from my family and become more independent."

Kuroko continues, knowing that his Mother and Father would give in to his request, "and might I also add that I—..." Kuroko Mother places her finger on Kuroko lips to silence him.

"Kuroko, dare if you want to change schools, it's ok with me, however, don't you think your brothers will miss you?" Kuroko Mother wonders why would her dare son want to change schools, "I mean don't you love your family?"

"Mother, they're the entire—resason why I want to transfer out. I love them, but they're too overprotect, and it's annoying. Did you know, just the other day Aomine-nii punched a boy jaw and made his teeth fall out? And on that following day, Akashi-nii embarrassed a girl just because I said hello?" Said Mother instantly sweat-dropped.

The woman cleared her throat, "well that is an interesting story, however, I still believe you're not ready to branch off yet," Kuroko frown a little, but then he came up with an idea and he is sure that this one will work one-hundred percent, he turned to his Father.

"Father, can you transfer me into Seiren pre-school?" Kuroko Dad looked up and shook his and said:

"Sure Kuroko whatever you want, I'll transfer you into Seiren tomorrow," a smile reached Kuroko face and he knew if his Mother said 'no,' his Father would say 'yes,'

"Thank you, Father, I will take my leave for now," Kuroko took his leave and went towards the living room to draw. And after a few minutes of silence Kise came by and joined him, much to Kuroko's displeasure.

"Why would you say 'yes,' to him?" The woman inquired.

"Honey," the Man paused and then said, "I treat the kids how I want to and you do your own way, I just want to make Kuroko happy that's all," the Father looked at the woman to see dark aura coming out of her, "Um, you know I love you right, Honey? I should go, shouldn't I?" The woman shook her head, and the man dismissed himself.

-Living Room-

"Tetsuya-nii, what are you doing? Can I join you too ssu?" Kise peered over at the small blue-headed boy.

"No, I want to be by myself, go bother someone else," Kuroko said coldly and brushed Kise off, Kise frown and sat next to him and watched him draw.

"Tetsuya-nii, what are you drawing? Can I draw with you too ssu? Can I? Can I please ssu," Kise kept asking him the same question over and over again.

"Fine, you color over there," Kuroko pointed over to the corner, "and I'll stay right here." Kise would not allow that he was worried about Kuroko, and he is not leaving his side.

"I'm going to stay by your side and draw pretty thing's ssu~ And maybe I can make you happy," Kise beamed at Kuroko hoping to see some type of emotion out of him, but Kuroko still had that same expression on his face.

"Kise-nii, do you really love me?" Kuroko blue eyes met Kise golden ones, Kise's eyes widen at the sudden question,

"Of course I do! That's the whole reason why I'm here isn't? And Tetsuya-nii you're not alone I'm here for you, so don't ever think that you aren't loved ssu," Kise exclaimed loudly and proudly at the same time, Kuroko felt his heart picks up, did Kise really mean that? Or was he just playing around like he usually does, "and besides I'm the best brother you'd ever have! Ssu," nope he was just actually being himself.

"Oi, you're not the best brother I am and I'm better than you!" Aomine came in the living room with a small magazine in his hand, he was just walking past and then he heard Kise shouting about something that caught his interest, "Tetsu get away from this idiot before you become an idiot like him,"

"So mean! Ssu, Aomine-nii how can you say that? I thought we were brothers," Kise started to act dramatic once again shedding fake tears.

"Neither of you is the best, Tetsuya doesn't need any of you, but me right?" Akashi eyes landed on Kuroko, who was still drawing trying ignore his brothers usual fights, "Tetsuya do not make me repeat myself,"

"May I please avoid that question?" Kuroko asked ever so innocently while Kise had to try to keep blood from coming out of his nose.

"No, answer it right now I am the better brother, right?" Kuroko was about to open his mouth until Midorima came into the picture,

"Kuroko, take this it's your lucky item for today, it is not like I went out of my way to buy it for you, I-I just saw it that's all," Midorima fixed his glasses and continue to sit next to Kuroko and tried to talk to him without stuttering.

"Shintarō, I was talking to Tetsuya first, so get out of my way," Akashi approaches both Kuroko and Midorima, "Now, as I was saying.."

"Oi, don't think you two can talk to Tetsu, I'm the only who can do that!" Aomine sat next to Kuroko and pulled him into his tiny arms, but then Kise join in and took Kuroko out of Aomine gasp, "Hey you can't do that,"

"Yes I can, Tetsuya-nii and I was playing with each other first right Tetsuya-nii?" Everyone in the room looked down to see that Kuroko disappear, "W-what happened?"

The others tried to look for Kuroko, but they were unable to find him, little did they know that a certain purple-haired giant had Kuroko in his arms as he ate his snacks, "Don't worry Tetsu-chin, they will never find us,"

Kuroko sighed and tried to get comfortable in the giant's arms, when he did Kuroko took pulled the small cover over him and fell asleep on Murasakibara, even though some of his brothers are annoying they can be helpful sometimes.

But he still plans on getting out of Too and getting transfer into Seiren pre-school.

A/n: Reviews keeps the update cycle going


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Having the GoM as brothers is not that easy for small little Kuroko, that is why he has his parents transfer him out of Too and into Seiren pre-school, but no matter where he goes they go as well.

* * *

Kuroko Mother and Father was having a private conversation about Kuroko being transferred into another school. And while they were doing that, a certain red-haired boy heard half of the conversation, it went like this:

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't transfer Kuroko, but I am also not saying that you should transfer him. I mean really he is still a child and he needs his brothers," Akashi saw that his Mother was pacing back and forth while the Father sat on the king-size bed.

"You worry too much, Kuroko will be fine and he'll even make _new friends_, aren't you happy about that?" Those two words made Akashi twitch a little bit, he doesn't want to see Kuroko with anyone else, but him, and what if he lose his brother to some people that might hurt him? Akashi secretly hopes his Mother win this argument and not the Father.

"Yes, you know I will be happy about that, but what if he get's bullied? Or what if someone likes him too _much _and decides to take him?" The woman had more 'what if's' in her head but decided not to carry on.

"Look, I promise he'll be fine and I have a friend that has a son going to that school," The Father get's up and hug his wife from behind her waist, "And you don't have to worry about anything Honey," Akashi merely gave his Father an unknown glare and walked away.

-With Akashi-

"That's so unfair, Tetsuya does not even need anyone, but me, I won't allow this to happen," Akashi thinks for a moment, but he is soon interrupted by a certain blonde kid.

"Akashi-nii, Akashi-nii, I have something for you~" Kise smile and he was about to give Akashi a hug, but Akashi was not in the mood (not like he was always in the mood) and he pulled out his scissors.

"Touch, talk or even speak my name again and I'll kill you," Akashi walked passed Kise and continue on his way. Kise just huffed his little cheeks and decided to wander around the house some more.

Kise went everywhere inside the house from; the kitchen to the living room and then the bathroom, etc, but he still did not find anything interesting except when he went into Murasakibara room, he found Kuroko all cuddle up with Murasakibara. Kise could not believe it and he wanted to be able to wrap his arms around Kuroko and claim Kuroko as his.

Kise ever so slowly walked into the room and moved Murasakibara arms away from Kuroko and he place his own arms around him, "Tetsuya-nii smells nice and he feels, so warm," Kise inhaled one more whiff of Kuroko ocean breeze smell and he fell asleep saying one more thing: "You don't have to worry about being unloved anymore Tetsuya-nii, I'll love you more than anyone else,"

Kise could have sworn he felt butterflies in his stomach when he slept next to Kuroko, but not the type you get from when you like someone, but the type of butterflies when you're happy.

They slept like that for hours, but Kuroko eventually woke up to see all his brothers laying next to him, Kise had him in his tiny chest and Murasakibara had his arms around Kuroko waist, Kuroko also noticed that he had Midorima glasses on, why? He does not even have any idea, but what get's him the most is that Aomine had his hand on his cheek moving from time to time. The only person that was not in here is Akashi, which made Kuroko happy.

"I can not wait until I transfer out of Too and into Seiren, at least then I can actually breathe," Kuroko checked the time and it was 6:39 AM which meant that his new school will start soon. With wiggling out of his brothers hold, he got up and went to the bathroom

-Few Hours Later-

"Morning Kuroko, are you ready for your new school? All I have to do is enroll you and then that's it! Are you ready to go?" Kuroko nodded happily and walked to the car with his Father and they drove off.

"Oh, I forgot I'm supposed to pick up a friend kid, do you mind Kuroko?"

"No, but can I ask who will be joining us?" The Father smiled at his little boy, how can he be so cute while having such a straight face? The man thought that maybe one-day someone really will take his dear son away, "Father, you're about to dive into something," Kuroko stated in a calm voice.

"Oh no, how can not realize that?" The man made a U-turn and Kuroko slide to the left acting as if everything is normal, "Kuroko don't tell your Mother ok? You see Mommy isn't really happy with Daddy right now and I would like to stay alive as long as I can."

"Ok, are we there yet?" Kuroko Father was about to say 'no' but then he saw that they were at the exact place where they're supposed to be. And at the front door stood a black red-haired boy with the Seiren uniform; black pants and a black gaku-ran that is unzipped with a white T-shirt underneath it. The boy came closer to the car.

"Oi, are you here to pick me up?" The rude boy asks.

"Good morning to you too Kagami and yea I'm here to pick you up, come on kiddo I want you to meet my son," Kagami's eyes landed on Kuroko and right off the bat they smiled at each other.

"Hi, I'm Kagami Taiga, what's your name?" Kuroko scooted over so Kagami could sit next to him.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, it's nice to meet you Kagami-kun," Kuroko Father watched as the two little kids got into a small conversation, he shed a small tear and he refused to show anymore since he is a man, after all.

"Eh? You have five brothers So cool! I don't have any though," Kagami does not really have any family members nor does he have any friends, Kagami wished he had brothers like Kuroko.

"It is not cool, it's annoying," Kagami was shocked by this how come having brothers isn't cool?

"Will you tell me why?"

"No, I don't think you can handle it, trust me you won't be able to handle it," Kagami posted and tried to ask Kuroko Dad and well he got the same reply from the Father.

"Oh, c'mon tell me, I want to know what's so bad about having brothers?"

"Kagami-kun, don't ask that question again."

The little argument continues until they arrive at Serien preschool and that's when Kuroko new life begins or is it?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Having the GoM as brothers is not that easy for small little Kuroko, that is why he has his parents transfer him out of Too and into Seiren pre-school, but no matter where he goes they go as well.

* * *

Kuroko was never afraid of anything in his life. Even when people will bully him, he still did not have any fear trance inside his body, when he caught a glimpse of a horror movie he still was not scared.

Kuroko _was_ just a brave kid and he was not afraid of anything, but he _'was'_ a brave kid, after all. Now as he sits outside of the office waiting until his Father come out and gives him the 'go', so he can go to his new class. Kuroko knew he had nothing to be afraid of, but still this is a new place and new people and this time, he does not have his brothers by his side. He almost feels like he regretted leaving Too and coming to Serien, but he wasn't about to think about that.

This is his new school and a new way to start life over (Even though when he get's home they will still be there) and make new friends too. Kuroko heard his Father making the final confirmation about his transfer and it looks like he is in the school!

"Kuroko, guess what? They said you're in, come on I'll take you to your new classroom with the Principal assistant," Kuroko jumps down from his seat and walks next to his Father, "Now, if anyone messes with you or you want to call daddy you know my number right?" Kuroko replied with a small nod, "Good I don't want my dear son to have a bad day," Kuroko Father just remember something, "Oh, that's right, Kagami comes to this school too and I think you are in the same class with him,"

"Really? So I will be able to see Kagami-kun?" The gave him the thumbs up and Kuroko felt relax now since he doesn't have to be alone in his new classroom. He hopes Kagami won't leave him behind.

"Alright, Kuroko this is your new classroom. You can walk inside and introduce yourself to the class, ok?" The woman ushered Kuroko to walk inside the classroom, at first he did not want to walk in, but he had no choice.

"Good-bye, Father I hope you have a nice day," Kuroko bowed and open the door to the classroom and shyly walked inside. The students eyes landed on Kuroko and he can already feel his body stiffen with all the stares.

"May I ask, who are you?" The blonde haired woman asked politely and bent down to Kuroko height.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, it's nice to meet you," The woman was sent to a wonderful daze just from hearing Kuroko soft voice. The other students looked at kuroko with curiosity and the wonder if Kuroko is a new student or not.

"Oh, my apologies, class this is out new student, Kuroko Tetsuya," The class began to whisper and giggle a little, kuroko thought they were possibly talking about him, but he was wrong, it's fair from talking about him.

"Kuroko-san, do you want to sit over here with us?" One girl asked.

"No, he's going to sit over here with me," A boy stood up from his little chair and put his hands on the table.

"OI!" The class went silent from the familiar aggressive voice, "Kuroko, come sit over here with me!" Kuroko scanned the classroom trying to find the source of the voice and it was Kagami. Kuroko could not be happier he really wants to sit next to Kagami, but what if the other kids get made at him? Then it's bullying all over again.

Kagami saw how Kuroko would not move and he guessed that Kuroko legs got frozen, so he got up from his little seat and dragged Kuroko back to his table. Kagami 'peer's wanted to say something but left it alone, they will find a time to get to Kagami away from Kuroko, but for now they will allow him to have all his fun with Kuroko.

"Alright class, let's get started,"

-Too preschool-

"You said what?! That's not true, it can't be," Aomine loudly exclaims earning him some looks from his classmates, "Stop staring and get back to your own work!" Aomine sat back down and tried to understand what Akashi just said.

"This isn't true ssu, right Akashi-nii?" Kise had small tears in his eyes and it wasn't fake either, his heart was broken.

"Aka-chin you would not lie to us, right?" Even Murasakibara did not feel like eating his snacks right now, he felt really badly right now too.

"I cannot expect a lie coming from you Akashi, but this can't be correct," Midorima is not the type of person to care for another person, but only a few can get his attention and one of these few people just left his life.

"It's all true," Akashi paused, "Tetsuya has officially transferred out of Too and into Serien,"

Their hearts shattered.

Kuroko is now in his new school and he seem to be getting along with his new classmates while his dear brothers grieve over him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Having the GoM as brothers is not that easy for small little Kuroko, that is why he has his parents transfer him out of Too and into Seiren pre-school, but no matter where he goes they go as well

* * *

"I wanna see Tetsuya-nii~ I miss him," Kise rolled over onto the carpet and laid on his stomach, "I'm so bored," Kise glanced over towards his brother, who was reading a book, "Akashi-nii, I want to see Tetsuya-nii very much make him come back to us," Kise said as he sat up to look over at his brother, who was reading a book.

"No, even if I wanted to do that I couldn't. Tetsuya made the decision to depart from us, so we should respect his decision," Kise knows Akashi is only denying this. And the fact that he is affected by this worries him, he knows Akashi is in pain too.

Midorima feels Kise position and decides to speak, "Akashi, are you sure that you're supporting Kuroko's decision?" Akashi lowered his book and looked at Midorima, "You know, someone is bound to become his new friend or should I say _friends_,"

"Midorima-nii has a point ssu," Kise entered the discussion and Akashi started to lose his patience. Yes, Akashi misses Kuroko, but he won't dare show it.

"Will you both have the common courtesy to allow me to read," Kise frowns at how Akashi is so determined to not say how he really feels, but he should expected this out of Akashi. The duo decides to leave Akashi alone and try to do something else. Akashi thinks deeply on the matter, and something crosses his mind. It was something his Father said some time ago:

"No matter what you do, nothing can patch a broken heart," A small sigh escapes Akashi lips, "Why must things like this be so difficult,"

-Serien-

Kuroko sat silently at the small table coloring and enjoying his time. No one has interrupted his time alone. Right now, it's coloring time and Kagami's doing something else while Kuroko colors. Being left alone did not bother Kuroko he just wanted to be happy that's all.

A small, but tall boy walks over to Kuroko and hovers over him. Kuroko did not notice this at first, but then he turns his head to see the tall male. Kuroko becomes afraid at first, but then the boy did something unexpected.

"I do not see why everyone say you're scary," The male patted Kuroko's hair, "It's probably because of Kagami," Kuroko raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh, you must not know, that Kagami has a title in the class; as the scariest person in here," Kuroko believes this if it's not one thing is that Kagami is scary.

"Can I sit with you? I might not be Kagami, but I'm kind of nicer than him," The boy thought for a second, "I'm Kiyoshi Teppei nice to meet you Kuroko,"

"I do not mind, it's ok with me," Although Kuroko likes to have time alone it's still nice to have someone near to talk with, "So, are you and Kagami-kun friends?" Kiyoshi replied with nodded.

"In spite of him being mean I can still talk to him," Kiyoshi grabs a blue crayon and starts coloring as he spoke. "Bu-.." Someone interpreted him.

"Sorry for the interruption, but is there a Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya here?" A tall young black-haired woman stood in front if the room of students. Kuroko placed a hand in the air along with Kagami, "Will you two come with me, your Father is here to pick you up,"

Kagami wanted to protest, but if it was somewhere with Kuroko then he guess it's ok. Kuroko, on the other hand, wondered why now? He did not call him unless something happen this made Kuroko feel a bit anxious.

The two gathered all of their things including Kuroko waving a 'good-bye' to Kiyoshi and left with Kagami. As the pair walked down the hallway, they both thought about the possibilities of something bad happening.

"My Father will never pick me up from school, so I believe something wrong must have happen," Kuroko said as he looked towards Kagami, who was deep in thought about this.

"Yea, your probably right, expect, my Dad would never pick me up, ever," Now this made Kuroko even more suspicious about the situation. Kuroko was about to say something, but the voice of his Father caught him off guard.

"Hey kiddos! It's nice to see you again, I missed you Kuroko so much, but besides that let's get into the car," Both Kuroko and Kagami gave each other confuse glances. They still walked to the car and went inside the car. Kuroko's Father started to explain himself, "I wanted to get you guys out early because Kagami's Dad will be out of town for a while,"

"Ok, but I still don't understand why I'm here," Kagami said as he was more confused than Kuroko was.

"Kagami, allow me to finish first then ask questions, I'm pretty sure you will have many questions. Your Father asked me to watch over you," Kagami jaw-dropped and Kuroko already knew what was going on, "Oh and I'll be getting your brothers out of school too,"

"Wait, I get to see Kuroko's brothers?"

"Yes, you get to see them and I think you'll be the one to get killed by them," The man mumbled the last part to himself. Kuroko Father thinks he should get a first-aid kit before he get's home.

"Father, you are not serious, right?"

"Yep, we're going to be one big happy family.

Great. Just great. Now Kagami gets to meet Kuroko brothers and even live with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Having the GoM as brothers is not that easy for small little Kuroko, that is why he has his parents transfer him out of Too and into Seiren pre-school, but no matter where he goes they go as well.

* * *

"So Kuroko where is your room?" Kagami asked rather excitedly since this will be his first time going to someone else house and he even get's to meet the brothers of his new friend Kuroko.

"My room is upstairs. But I believe we should hide—I mean go outside and play while—," Kuroko tried to come up with an excuse so they won't be inside when his brothers come home a new visitor.

"While my Mother cook's us a snack," Kagami did not suspect anything, the male grinned from ear to ear about the idea.

"Alright! That seems fun and maybe when your brothers come home we can play with each other," Kuroko demeanor dropped even more just thinking about what they, his brothers, would do to Kagami made him concerned. So, Kuroko takes Kagami outside and play for a little while. In Kuroko case, it's the calm before the storm and once the storm hit it's going to be a dangerous one.

-Dad-

"Hey there kiddos! Excited aren't you?" Kuroko Father asked and smiled brightly at the five kids who nodded at his question, they were happy about their sudden dismal. "I hope you guys are ready to have some fun. I got Kuroko out too," at the name of their beloved brother they just could hold their excitement anymore.

"Tetsuya-nii is at home? I wanna see him, hurry up Papa and drive!" Kise asked—no demands that his Father drive faster, Kise has not gotten his dose of Kuroko's cuteness, and he cannot live without it. But since Kuroko has transferred to a different school Kise was never able to get his D.O.K.C (dose of Kuroko's cuteness), and this also led him to be 'depressed.' However, the blonde knew he could just get his dose once school was over.

"Papa-chin, you drive too slow. Hurry up I want to see Tetsu-chin too, he promised me snacks," Even the purple haired giant could not wait to see the bluenette. Both Murasakibara and Kuroko was not on good terms, but still, Murasakibara loved Kuroko and hearing about him, Kuroko, made him happy.

"I believe we all desire to see him. But we need to have patience and allow Father to drive us home _safely_," Akashi stated in a calm matter, and the car went silent, however, one individual wasn't going to listen to him.

"Forget that! Drive as fast as you can, I wanna see Tetsu," Aomine said loudly, "and_ I'm_ not the type of person to have _patience_." Akashi sent him a glare and Aomine just completely ignore it. The Father sighed in defeat and decided to drive a little faster.

The other kid's also seemed to be in a hurry to see their beloved Kuroko, but how will they react when they see Kagami, an unknown person to them, playing with Kuroko?

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the short chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Having the GoM as brothers is not that easy for small little Kuroko, that is why he has his parents transfer him out of Too, and into Seiren pre-school, but no matter where he goes they go as well.

* * *

"Do you have a lot of friends, Kuroko?" Kagami asked as he threw a rock across the yard. Kuroko glances up at him then sadly looks back down. "D-did I say something wrong?"

"No. You did not say anything wrong, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said twisting the stick around making drawings. "I—well I never had any friends. My brothers would not allow me to have any; not even just one," Kuroko admitted.

"What!? You never had any friends b-but your brothers are your friends, right?"

"Kagami-kun, I thought we discuss this topic already. My brothers are not my friends, if anything they are the pain in my existence, to be honest," the bluenette confessed sadly.

"Kuroko..." Kagami trailed of having no idea what to say so he can comfort the bluenette.

"Also, the worst thing about it is they fight over me all day, and I mean it," Kuroko sat down on the ground and went into deep thought. Kagami joined him.

"So, how did your brothers get the way they're now?" Out of curiosity, Kagami asked.

"You won't like it, trust me," Kuroko eyes met Kagami red glistening ones.

"Tell me, Kuroko," Kagami said firmly, sure he has not known Kuroko for a long time, but for some reason he can feel his pain.

"Fine. However, I warned you," Kuroko breathed, "It all started like this..."

* * *

A/n: Sorry if it's too short.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Having the GoM as brothers is not that easy for small little Kuroko, that is why he has his parents transfer him out of Too and into Seiren pre-school, but no matter where he goes they go as well.

* * *

Kuroko stood in front of Tōō pre-school and swallowed nervously. It would be his first time entering the school; for some time he has heard stories about this school from his Father and Mother, but not his brothers.

They hated him.

Although, they may have been brothers; their love for him was very little. Kuroko comprehended this, but still yearned for his brothers to at least show him just a small bit of love. Of course, his Mother and Father loved him; straight to their dearest heart, however, they could not protect him from the merciless bullying, and they knew that as well.

"Now, Kuroko, I know today is your first day at school, however, I want you to know Mommy is here for you and—" the woman start crying a bit; grabbing some tissue she wipe her tears away.

"Don't worry about your Mother, Kuroko just get going kiddo and remember you have your brothers there to help you out," the Father, himself, felt a small tear come down his face. "No! Man do not cry we weep; I will not allow myself to cry. Go on now Kuroko make Daddy proud I—I will miss you," the Father said dramatically. The bluenette knew his family was weird, but he never thought they were that weird.

"Goodbye, Mother and Father. I love you," Kuroko bow and walk towards the crowd of kids trailing behind his brothers who were moaning and groaning about having their little brother with them.

"I hate this why can't they just send him to another school? Watching him is bothersome," the dark-haired boy said yawning a little.

"Aomine-cchi, even if we don't want to watch him we have to because Mommy said if we don't she'll be mad, but Kuroko-cchi is cute desu so it won't be that much of a problem," the blonde said happily; trying to cheer everyone up.

Kuroko heard the remarks, but it was not like he have heard them before, he just did not like them very much. Kuroko honestly just wanted to be loved; was that too much to ask for? Kuroko reflections were interfered when someone called out his name.

"Oi, are you paying attention or what? You space out too much. Don't try to embarrass us." What Kuroko wanted most was for Aomine to admire him at least then he would have to listen to the indignities that were coming to his direction.

*Time skip*

Just as Kuroko thought: people hated him. Mourning is the only thing he could ever do in a circumstance like this; everyone despised him, and no one wanted to be with him it was hurtful, yes, but he learnt that crying will do nothing, but make things worst.

Not to mention—

"Wait a minute, so you're telling me that your brothers hated you?" Kagami asked while walking up the stairs with Kuroko.

"Yes, they actually despise me very much. Now, Kagami-kun, allow me to tell the story and be silent," Kuroko said reaching for his bedroom door and then...

-11-

Kuroko ran into his room the moment they enter the house. Kise and the others did not notice the tears that were coming out his eyes; not like they would care though Kuroko is just their little brother no one special.

Kuroko Mother and Father was worried. Sure, they have experience this type of behavior from Kuroko, but not like this.


	9. A very sad story

I feel so dead right now, all my stories I worked so hard on have been deleted. My laptop crushed along with all my stuff you guys don't even know how I feel right now all of it gone. My laptop broke, no updates until I get a new one I feel like shit it just is not right my hard work all freakin' gone!


End file.
